Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magnetoresistance effect device and a high-frequency device.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2017-088449, filed on Apr. 27, 2017, and Japanese Patent Application No. 2018-037911, filed on Mar. 2, 2018, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Description of Related Art
With recent enhancement in functionality of mobile communication terminals such as mobile phones, increase in communication speed of radio communications has progressed. Since a communication speed is proportional to a frequency bandwidth used, frequency bands required for communications have increased. With this increase, the number of high-frequency filters which are required for mobile communication terminals has increased.
Recently, in this field, spintronics have been studied for application to new high-frequency components. A ferromagnetic resonance phenomenon using a magnetoresistance effect element has attracted attention (see J. M. L. Beaujour et al., Journal of Applied Physics 99, 08 N503, (2006)).
Ferromagnetic resonance can be caused in a magnetoresistance effect element by causing an alternating current to flow in the magnetoresistance effect element and applying a magnetic field thereto using a magnetic field application mechanism at the same time. When ferromagnetic resonance is caused, a resistance value of the magnetoresistance effect element fluctuates periodically at a frequency corresponding to a ferromagnetic resonance frequency. The ferromagnetic resonance frequency of the magnetoresistance effect element varies depending on the intensity of the magnetic field applied to the magnetoresistance effect element, and the resonance frequency is generally in a high frequency band of several to several tens of GHz.